Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum
Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are supporting characters of Alice in Wonderland. History Upon meeting the two little fat men, Alice quotes the nursery rhyme, which the two brothers then go on to enact. They agree to have a battle, but never have one. When they see the Crow they take to their heels. The Tweedle brothers never contradict each other, even when one of them, according to the rhyme, "agrees to have a battle". Rather, they complement each other's words. This may have led to Tenniel's depiction of them as though they are twins and identical in physical appearance. According to the dramatis personae for Through the Looking-Glass, Tweedledee is the White Queen's rook and Tweedledum is the White King's rook. Appearances Alice in Wonderland In the movie, when Alice tries to chase after the White Rabbit, she comes across Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. The twin brothers offer to play a game called "Who's Got the Button?" or fight each other to which Alice turns down as she explains that she is following the White Rabbit because she is curious to know where he is going. This makes the brothers think about the Little Oysters who were curious and that something sad happened to them when they were. Alice decides to stay to listen to the story which is actually a poem called The Walrus and the Carpenter. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum tell Alice how one time in the middle of the night The Walrus and the Carpenter managed to lure the Little Oysters away from their mother in the sea and offered them to dinner. Then while the Carpenter went to get some stuff to go with the meal The Walrus ate up all the Oysters for himself. This made the Carpenter mad and the Carpenter chased the Walrus away. At the end, Alice tells Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum that the story was very sad to which the brothers reply "Yes. And there's a moral to it." To which Alice replies "Oh yes, a very good moral. If you happen to be an oyster." She then tries to leave but Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum insist that she listen to another one called Father Williams but when the brothers are not looking Alice manages to sneak off and continue her search for the White Rabbit. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are seen again during the reprise of the caucus race, and briefly during the scene when Alice is running away from the Queen of Hearts before she wakes up from her dream. Cameos The Tweedles play a role in the educational Figment film The Case of the Missing Space as characters mentioned in a mysterious letter and making an appearance at Figment's window in the end. Tweedle Dum can be spotted during the final scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He is seen in a brief back view leaving toward Toontown while the song is finishing. The Tweedles make numerous appearances as guests in House of Mouse, primarily in crowd shots aside other Wonderland characters. They also were shown being interviewed in a few Mouse on the Street segments in episodes like The Three Caballeros and Clarabelle's Christmas List. Category:Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Twins and triplets Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Silly characters Category:Disney characters